Who's your daddy?
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: What will happen when Shigure goes to America for his novel and Haru moves in. When Tohru get pregnant everyone wonders the same thing, who's the daddy? Enjoy! yukiXtohru, kyoXtohru, and haruXtohru. Oh and I ddn't want to do chapters do I really long one!


It was an another late night, Tohru in her bed couldn't sleep. She walked down stairs and found Haru. He was just sitting at the porch and watching the rain fall. She starred at him, _He looks so peaceful, just sitting there. _Haru turned around and found her there starring at him. "Hello Tohru. Would you like to join me?" Haru asked. He waited for her to answer, but all she did was nod her head. She walked over and sat next to him, still looking at him. He looked up at the sky and said, "Tohru, I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" she asked him.

"I-I'm, I mean think, I'm in love with you," she was shocked. "I mean, everytime I see you my heart skips a beat and I lose my breath for a second. Tohru, do you love me, as I love you?" he was serious, he turned his head and smiled at her.

"Yes, I do love you. I really do, but I'm too young. After all we just got out of school." she was looking at the forest now.

"Yes, but we're adults now. We can do what we please. I have an idea." Haru leaned over and whispered in her ear. She blushed and nodded her head in approval to the idea. Haru got up, grabbed her hand and took her to Shigures room. "Good thing Shigure is in America getting inspiration for his novel. So I can stay here with you." She blushed again and smiled, Haru smiled as well.

"Haru, I'm glad you thought of this." she smiled, still blushing. Haru looked shocked. "What, what is it?" she asked.

"Well, you've never called me from Haru before." Haru said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Like tonight." they started to get into bed and fell asleep. Haru faced her and smiled seeing her beautiful face.

"Goodnight. My love." Haru said, she looked into her eyes. They smiled at her.

"Goodnight," she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you, my Haru." They both smiled for a while loooking into each others eyes. Then they fell into a deep sleep. Or that's what they thought would happen.

**The next morning...**

Haru and Tohru walked out of his room at the same time, she started to make breakfast and the Yuki and Kyo came down. "Good morning sleepy heads!" sang Tohru. They looked at her placing breakfast on the table with that "stupid smile". They looked at her with kind eyes and then they saw Haru. "Good morning, Miss Honda." said Yuki smiling at her.

"Morning." said Kyo, upset because Yuki woke him up for breakfast. They all sat down and had breakfast. Haru, Yuki, and Kyo never let their eyes off of Tohru.

"Oh no!" said Tohru. "We need more food. I'll go out after breakfast." Everyone was already done, but she still needed to clean up. As he was walking over to the sink she fell on the floor. She had fainted.

"Aah!" Haru, Yuki, and Kyo shouted at the same time and running over to her. "Miss Honda?! Miss Honda?!" Yuki shouted holding her. "Haru, call Hatori. Kyo help me get her to her bed." They did just as he said. Hatori was there in a flash, he told them, "She'll be fine, she just needs some rest." They calmed down a bit.

"Hey, I'll go get the food and supplies for her and what we need." said Kyo.

"I'll go too. Just to help out." said Haru.

"I'll stay here and make sure Miss Honda is fine." said Yuki.

Haru and Kyo just left, slamming the door a bit, but enough to wake Tohru. She blinked and asked, "Sohma? What's going on?"

"You fainted. Haru and Kyo are going to get food and supplies. Hatori said for you to rest, and you'll be fine." he smiled looking at her. She smiled back and started to get up. "Miss Honda! You must rest, it's for your health!" Yuki was worried about her.

"I'll be fine." said Tohru.

"Are you sure?" asked Yuki. "I would hate for you to get sick, or hurt." he continued.

"Thank you for worring, but I'll be fine. Really," said Tohru. "But Yuki, there is something you can do for me."

"Yes, Miss Honda?" Yuki was curious and starred into her chocoalate eyes, she starred into his candy eyes.

"Meet me here at midnight tonight. Please." she was so cute, he couldn't resist. He had to tell her, "Yes Miss Honda. I will do it if it'll help you."

"Sohma, I want to tell you something." she blushed.

"You can tell me anything Miss Honda." he looked so sypathetic.

"Sohma, I-I love you. I really do. I always have loved you. D-do you love me?" she asked him.

"Oh coarse I love you Miss Honda. I alwyas have and always will." If he could he would hug her. But all he did was lean in and kiss her forehead. Was this true? Did she tell her that she loved him? Yes she did, but did se mean it? Yes, she did. Is it true that she loves Haru and Yuki? Yes she does. Could she also love Kyo? Does she love Kyo? Yes she does. She loves all of them. She would marry all of them if she could, she would have all of their children.

**That night...**

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked in a whisper. "Are you awake?" he stepped into her room. He looked at her bed. Sure enough she was there watching the rain fall, again, another rain filled night.

"Sohma. You're here," she said smiling looking away from the rain. "Come, sit here." she patted her bed. He came and joined her, sitting on her bed.

"What did you want to tell me Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. What could she want at midnight. They looked into each others eyes.

"Sohma, you know I love you. How would you like to, well, you know." she winked at him.

"What do you mean?" he was hopeless. She leaned over and whispered in his ear what Haru did the night before.

"After all we are twenty, what does it matter. We love each other and we're adults. It'll be fine." she held his hands.

"Ok," he said. "But first," he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. They made-out and than Yuki said. "Now, I'm ready." They started to get under the covers than took off their clothes. Just as Tohru did with Haru the night before.

After they were done, thye fell aslepp forgetting about their clothes. She placed her arm on his chest, placing her hand on his shoulder. She leaned over and kissed his neck, making her way to his cheek. He looked at her and smiled, than gabbed their underwear and thhey put it on. They fell asleep after that.

**The next morning...**

The same thing happened as the morning before, Yuki and Tohru came out at the same time and she started to make breakfast. Haru and Kyo came out after. "Good morning!" she sang. Like she did every morning. But this mornning, Kyo sensed something different. He sensed it last morning but he thought it was just a one time thing. But because it was this morning as well, he was now curious. They all sat down for breakfast, and like last morning they kept their eyes on Tohru. After breakfast she cleaned up, then the phone rang. "I'll get it." shouted Tohru drying off her hands. She skipped to the phone and said, "Hello? Shigure! How's America? What's going on? Anything new?" She paused for a while and he told her everything she wanted to know. This went on for a while, Tohru asked about five questions than Shigure answer. In an hour she said. "Good-bye Shigure, good luck!" then she hung up. She skipped to the room everyone was in. they were watching T.V. She sang, "Everyone, Shigure says hi. America seems so exciting!" Than she sat down and watched T.V. with them.

"I'm going to go soon. I have to check on the garden than I have to go to the main house. Haru is gonig with me. We have to see something at the main house. We'll be gone for a few hours. About three hours, at the most. I hope you are ok with it, Miss Honda. Kyo." said Yuki.

"It'll be fine, Kyo and I can catch up. Be careful. I would hate for something to happen to you two." she smiled, than they were gone.

"Hey, Tohru, whats been going on with you? Yesterday and today, I sense something different about you. Tell me, has Haru or Yuki done anything to you?" he was so serious and it was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"No, nothings going on. I've just been wanting to talk to you Kyo. I wanted to tell you that I love you." she looked at him.

"I love you, too." he said. Than he grabbed her hand and took her to his room. He led her to his bed and she sat doown, he joined her. "Want me to show you something?" he asked.

"What do you want to show me?" she asked. He whispered what Haru and she did the past two nights. She nodded, it was about half an hour later and they were done. They got dressed and went down for lunch. Haru and Yuki came home and joined them. Than they all lived happily ever after...right? Wrong.

**3 months later...**

"Do I look, fat? she asked Haru. She has been getting big. The stomach as been hudge and thats it. Could she be pregnant? He thought.

"Yes, you are getting big. I think you're pregnant. I'll call Hatori." he got up and walked to the phone. She knew she was pregnant, but she didn't know who was the father, that's what she was truely afraid of. Yuki and Kyo got home for arrends and saw Hatori's car there. They ran inside and found Tohru being check by Hatori, he spoke. "Miss Honda here is pregnant. Congradulations. Who's the father?" he asked her. She shrugged. "Oh dear, Haru, Yuki, Kyo come here. Now." he ordered. They came. "Which one of you got Miss Honda pregnant? Tell me. As a doctor and you're family I must know." They all looked at each other. They all shrugged. They all looked at the sleeping Miss Honda. She passed out a minute ago.

"I dont know." They all said at the same time.

"One of you got this poor girl pregnant, now tell me who did it. Now." he was very serious. No one answered. "Ok, raise your hand if you had sex with Miss Honda without a condom?" They all raised their hand and looked at each other in shock, than put their hands down in embarrassment. Hatori was ferrious and slapped all of them for doing this to her.

"Hatori, what's going on?" Tohru was waking up.

"Miss Honda, one of these idiots got you pregnant. I guess we'll have to wait to find out who when the baby comes. The little one is due in about 6 more monthes. So April 14th. I'll check on you in a few weeks." He smiled at her, than turned around and glarred at all of them.

"Miss Honda, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I am sorry that one of us is putting you through this. If you want to, you can get rid of the baby." Yuki was on his knees holding her hand. Her other hand on her belly.

"It's ok, really. I really want to keep this baby. I don't mind really." she smiled at them.

"Are you sure?" asked Haru.

"Yes, I am." she said.

"Damn," said Kyo having everyone stare at him. "That means I'll have to get a job. To support us and the little baby. Tohru I think you should quit your job. You can't keep a baby and a job. You'll neglect one of them."

"He's right, Tohru. Don't worry. We'll support you, you can quit you job. Do it for the baby." Yuki said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Ok, I'll call and quit. Oh should we tell Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro abou the baby?" asked Tohru.

"I think we should, but we have to be careful, if Akito finds out he could seriously hurt and you and the baby. Right now, he could kill both of you." said Haru.

"He's right. Only some people should know." said Kyo.

"Well, I think Momiji, Kisa, Shigure, Hiro, and Ayame should know. And of coarse Hatori because he's going to be my doctor. Is that ok?"

"Why do you want Ayame to know?" asked Yuki.

"Because if it's you're child, he would be an uncle and I think he should know that much. Don't you?" Tohru was so cute and her eyes looked so sad all they could say was, "Ok." at the same time.

**4 months later...**

"Heeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooo? Tohruuuuuuuu? We're here to see your bellllyyyyyy!!!!!!!!" sang a voice from the door.

"Momiji! Everyone come on in." she said. They opened the door and Mimiji came dancing in. Kisa and Hiro were right after holding hands, than Ayame came dancingnin singing something like, "Yuki's gonna be a daaaddyyy and I'm gonna be an uunnnccclllleeeee!!!!!!" shortly after Shigure and Hatori came in and last was Kagura, she was sad because Tohru's baby could be his and not hers. She wants Kyo all to herself. Hatori was the fisrt one to get to touch Tohru's belly. He was making sure that the baby was healthy.

Shigure couldn't help but say, "I wanna feel Tohru's belly. Too bad it's not my baby! It's not fair, Yuki, Kyo, and even Haru get their way with her and I don't!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki, Kyo, and Haru ran over and puched his head as hard as they could. Then they walked over and stood by Tohru's side. Yuki held her left hand, Kyo held her right hand, and Haru massaged her neck.

"Thank you for coming, all of you." Tohru was smiling.

"Sissy!" Kisa called running over to Tohru.

"Kisa!" Tohru called back with her arms out. Kisa ran right into her arms.

"What are you going to name the baby?" asked Kisa in her arms.

"Well, if the baby's a girl than Faith, a boy than Nat. What do you think?" she asked everyone.

"I love them!" shouted Momiji.

"Perfect!" said Kisa.

"The greatest name for a neice or nephew of mine!" said Ayame.

"I love it!" shouted Shigure.

"Whatever," said Hiro. "As long as you like it." he was looking away.

"I wonder what Akito will do when he finds out." said Hatori. This made everyone look down at the ground. They all loved Tohru, as family or more. They couldn't see her get hurt, or this little baby either.

"Awwww!" Tohru started screaming. Holding her stomach.

"What is?! What's wrong?!" shouted Yuki, Kyo, and Haru the the same time.

"The-the baby, I-It think th-that it-it's comeing. Hatori! Help!" She help onto Yuki, Kyo, and Haru. The couldn't see her in pain, it hurt them but they were happy. They could finally see who they baby belonged to. Who the father was. They needed to see this. So they help in there. Everyone left the room under Hatori's order's, except Yuki, Kyo, and Haru. They were sent out later, she needed her privacy.

**30 minutes later...**

"Would you like to see the baby? We will finally have the answer to who's the father." said Hatroi peeking his head out of the door. Yuki, Haru, and Kyo got up at the same time and walked in one after another.

"Tohru was holding her child. She looked up and saw them. "Would you like to the little girl. Faith, want to see you're daddy's?" Tohru asked the baby. They looked confused then when they saw the little girl they saw what she meant. Her hair was like Haru's but blonde on top instead of white, she still had black underneath. She opened her eyes and they saw her eyes her like Yuki's. But what about Kyo, the little girl suddenly changed into a monster. Just like a little Kyo monster. Tohru screamed when she saw her baby, then she held her and said, "It's ok, Faith it's ok. Mommy's here so are your daddy's. You're special, you have three daddy's who love you very much. You hve a very big fmaily nd they all love you. It's ok. We're all here for you. You're birthday is today. It's ok." Than she changed back.

"Would you like to hold her, Kyo?" Tohru asked him.

"Yes, I would like that." he look his child out of Tohru's arms into his own. Being careful of her head, "My little girl. You're hair is like my mom's. I love you, I really do." He felt so resposeable holding his child. But it was also haru and Yuki's child, the two people he really hates. But it is also Tohru's child, his love.

"Can I hold her?" asked Yuki.

"Of coarse. She's your child too." said Tohru. Yuki took his little girl from Kyo carefully.

"Hello Faith. I'm you're daddy as well, I'm Daddy Yuki. The person who held you before is Daddy Kyo and the daddy who's going to hold you next is Daddy Haru. You have my eyes. Yo look so much like your Mommy. Don't worry, we'll protect you from anyone who'll try to hurt you, because we love you. Our little girl." Yuki was strocking her cheek.

"Can I hold little Faith now? asked Haru.

"Yes. You can Haru." said Tohru. Then he took his little girl from Yuki. He strocked her hair.

"Hi Faith, I'm Daddy Haru. You ave my hair, but it's blonde like Momiji's hair. You'll meet him soon, he's half German and is loud. But my question is my aren't we changing when we hold you little girl. Because I turn into an ox, Daddy Yuki a rat, and Daddy Kyo a cat when our bodies are under stress or we hug the opposit sex, like you or you're mom. But we're not changing s does that mean you're one of the zodiac. But there's already 13 so how can their be a 14th one. Oh Happy Birthday, and Happy Valentines Day. I have something for you," he took off one of his necklaces and put it on her, "Thi si the necklace of sealing, it'll help you stay human and not your true form. I'm going to give you to your mom now. I love you." he handed his little girl to her beautiful mom.

"That's right, she didn't turn you into your animal forms."

"I wonder how that is." said Hatori.

"Helloooooo, can we come in?" said Ayame.

"Yes, congradulations you're an uncle Ayame." said Hatori.

"Oh Tohru! We're family!" said Ayame.

"Oh you all should know that Yuki, Haru, and Kyo are Faith's fathers." said Tohru.

"Really? Than she has three papa's and a mutti?! Wow!" said Momiji speaking German and english.

"Momiji, I think you should look at her." said Tohru. "See? Her hair is like Haru's but instead of white, it's blonde. Her eyes are like Yuki's and she has a true from, like Kyo. But the thing is, she didn't change when they held her. The hugged her and they didn't change so what does that mean?" asked Tohru.

"It means one of the zodiac member's died." said Hatori.

"Which one?!" asked Shigure. Everyone else was too in shock to talk.

"Well, I'm not totally sure. We need Tohru's grandpa." said Hatori.

"No! He'll find out the secret!" said Tohru tears in her eyes. She forgot about them, she didn't even call to tell him that she was pregnant. "What if we get one of the Sohma's to hug her? One that's not cursed. Someone like, who?" said Tohru.

"Papa!" said Momiji. Everyone looked at him. "He's not cured, but he knows about it and he could hug her and she would transform. Than we would know how died." Momiji was smiling.

"Thats a perfect idea!" said Haru.

"Good thinking Momiji." said Yuki patting his head like a dog.

"Yeah, good thinking squirt." said Kyo who puched his arm playfully. But Momiji still started to cry.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TOHRU, KYO HIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Momiji, it's ok. He only did it as a compliment. It's ok." She held out an arm that she wasn't holding the baby with. Momiji ran into arm, she patted his back being careful and making sure he wouldn't transform. He wasn't crying aboutbeing hit anymore, everyone saw that. He was crying because he didn't want Tohru to be like Kana or his mutti.

There was another hand on his back, he turned around to find Haru. He turned and Haru hugged him, he cryed in his arms and Tohru's hand was on his back. "Tohru," he said through his sobs.

"Yes, Momiji" she asked.

"Don't become like mutti or Kana, please. For Faith." Everyone looked down, they knew what happeded to his mom and now they were thinking of their parents. And how thye acted of what would happed of they forgot about them. Hator onlt thought about Kana. Tohru onlt cried and held Faith with both hands.

"I won't, don't worry Momiji, I will never reject anyone. No matter what Akito does to me or to anyone, I will only make it better. And I will never forget any of you. I will always be aprt of the Sohma family as long as I live." she just held her sleeping baby and cried seilenty. Yuki and Kyo comfronted her.

"Hatori," said Kyo.

"Yes?" Hatori asked.

"Never earse her memories. I can't lose another person, and I won't let you do that to my daughter, or her mom! I won't!" shouted Kyo.

**5 years later...**

"Mom, Daddy Kyo is home!" Faith shouted running into his arms. "Daddy how was work?" she was a curious one.

"It was ok, Faith." he looked into her amethest eyes. Her birth stone. She was 5 years-old and knew much. her hair had tow layers. The first was black so everyone could see. The second one was blonde, everyone thought that she dyed her hair, but she didn't. She still wore the necklace that Haru gave her years ago. She was about Kisa's height when Faith was born, but Kisa was taller now. Her hair length was in the middle of her neck and down as it got closer. Just was Kisa's hair style, they though it was cute if their hair matched. She didn't go to school yet, so she helped Yuki at the garden or trained with Haru about her "black" side, or helped Tohru around the house. Then she waited for Kyo to get home. Everyday she did that. But today was a different day. Akito called today, he wants to see her. He's waited too long, he knew all about her, since the day she was born. Now it's time to meet the head of the Sohma family, the year of the rooster. The new year of the rooster is Faith and he needs to meet her. But to do what?

"Daddy Kyo, guess who called today when I was training?" asked Faith hold his hand leading him to her mom.

"Who?" Kyo smiled, he smiled alot more often now that Faith was born.

"Akito, the head of the family." she sounded so happy.

"What does he want? Do you know?" asked Kyo, he stopped smiling.

"Yeah, he wants to meet me today. A little after dinner." she was so excited about meeting the head of the famiy. But she didn't know about him, they thought that she shouldn't get to know because she was so little and that she should loive her life and not worry. Her dad's and her mom and faimly would worry for her.

"Does Mommy know or Daddy Yuki, or Daddy Haru?" he was worried now, really worried.

"Yup! They all know! They want to see you alone before we eat, than its time for me to meet Akito after dinner. Good luck Daddy!" said Faith, they made it to their destination.

"Faith, go to your room please." said Tohru. Fatih's room is now what Tohru's room was.

"Ok Mommy!" sang Faith.

"What are we going to do?" aked Tohru when Faith was gone.

"We have to go." said Yuki.

"Who gives a damn about Akito?!" shouted Kyo.

"No one, but if we don't go that Akito will come here and who knows what he'll do to her." said Haru.

"Haru's right. We have to go, he can't do that much with all of us, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and now Momiji and Hiro. He can do much worse with only us stopping him." said Yuki.

"I guess we have no choice, we have to go. Well, I have to make dinner." said Tohru.

Dinner was quiet that night the only one smiling was Faith that night, Tohru picked at her food and then started to eat. When they were done, Faith picked up the dishes and walked them to the sink, Tohru cleaned them. Faith loved helping her mom. Then a knock sounded on the door. Yuki got up and answered it, it was no other than Momiji. "Sister Faith!" he called.

"Brother Momiji!" she called back. She ran and jumped into his arms he spun around hugging her. She giggled and giggled. Laughed and laughed. Momiji than put her down. "Guess what Brother Momiji!" She calls him brother because she doesn't have one and he looks like her brother, and he calls her sister bacuse of that and his sister doesn't know him, so she's the sister he's never really had.

"What?" Momiji asked smiling.

"We're going to see Akito! He wants to meet me! Want to come Brother Momiji? It would mean alot to me!" she was smiling but Momiji wasn't, he was shocked and he was going to go tomake sure his "sister" is ok.

"Yes, I think I will go with you." said Momiji.

"Hiro and Shigure will be meeting us there." said Haru.

"Ok. That's good." said Momiji.

"We figured that you would would be meeting us there as well." said Yuki.

"No, Akito didn't tell me, I guess he's mad at me for not telling him that Faith is alive, about her and how you guys are her dad's and Tohru's her mom, and that she's the rooster." said Momiji.

"Well we better go, we don't want to make him even madder. He'll probably take it out on Faith if we're late." said Kyo.

"You're right we better go." said Tohru she grabbed Faith's jacket put it on, grabbed her boot's put them on, then grabbed her hand and Momiji grabbed Faith's other hand. Then they were off.

**At the main house...**

"Come in." a voice sounded from behind the door that everyone nervouly stood in front of. Haru grabbed the door handle and slid the door open. Akito was looking outside, a bird on his finger. The bird flew away from him and landed on Faith's shoulder. She petted the bird's head. The bird chirped and flew away. "Why hello. You must be Faith. Please everyone sit." Akito smiled. "Faith, I've go a special seat for you." He pointed to a seat right in front of him. Away from the others. The others were behind her seat. She smiled and ran up to her seat and sat down. Smiling at everyone who sat behind her. Yuki, Haru, Kyo, and Tohru were right behind her. Hiro, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kisa, and Kagura was right behind them. They were able to see her ans Akito perfectly.

"Hello, Akito! I am so glad to meet you!" she said bowing on the ground.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Faith." he saw her hair, eyes, and the necklace of sealing, knowing that they were all her dads. Akito lost his anger. He grabbed her shirt of the little girl and shook her shouting. "Why?! Why should you deserve three loving dads and a loving mom in your loving family?! You-You ROOSTER!!!!!!!!!!!" This made her cry. Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, Ayame, Haru, Hatori, Momiji, and Hiro got up and pulled them apart. The older men plus Kyo, Yuki, and Haru were holding Akito Momiji and Hiro were holding onto Faith. But Akito threw her to her floor. Tohru went to her daughter who was bleeding at the forehead. Akito kicked Tohru in the face, and then got away from them and picked Faith up again throwing her to the ground. Then she got up, Akito slapped her and then kicked her. Each time throwing her across the room. Everyone got up and blocked Faith from Akito. Hatori picked up Faith and sneaked her out of the room into his house. He layed her down and badaged her up. Akito calmed down, finally, and sat down. Everyone else ran to Hatori's to check on Faith. Akito joined after they left. He saw what he did to her and ran to his room.

"Mommy...Daddy's...Brother...Momiji...Uncle...Ayame...Uncle...Shigure...Uncle...Hatori...Sister...Kisa...Brother...Hiro...are...are you...there?" asked Faith she was badly hurt. Cut, brushes, and deep wounds. She was lucky she didn't break a bone, but she could barely open her eyes. She did open her eyes. She saw everyone there.

"Yes, we're all her. Akito isn't here, he won't hurt you." said Tohru. She had silent tears.

"Mommy, don't cry. Please, I don't deserve tears, I couldn't protect myself. I'm sorry." Faith began crying. Sobbing even.

"Faith," Yuki walked over to her and held her while she cried. "I'm sure he didn't mean to do that to you, sometimes Akito can't control himself. It's not your fault anyways, it's my fault. I couldn't protect you, I promised to protect you, to not let you worry and you didn't. So now you're like this. I'm sorry. I let my little girl get hurt this bad." Yuki was crying as well.

"Yeah, it's all our fault, we didn't see this coming. She should have been prepared for the worse but we didn't so we him hurt our little girl. I'm sorry, too." said Kyo.

"Faith, I think it's about time we take of your necklace. Show him what your really like. What the rooster can really do." said Haru.

"No, Haru. We can't. That's not what she wants! We'll protect her. That's our job. We can't let her fight her own battles yet, she's too young." said Tohru.

"Haru she's right. You can't let her hurt herself." said Ritsu.

"What the- when did you show up?!" shouted Kyo.

"About five minutes after I was done talking to Akito. Why?" said Ristu.

"You scared us that's all." said Momiji.

"Whatever." said Hiro. Still with his little adittude.

"Akito needsto know whats right and whats wrong." said Shigure.

"Um, excuse me." said a women who assists Akito showed up at the door. "Akito wishes to see you all. Right now. Thank you."

"This can't be good." said Haru.

"You've got that right." said Kyo.

"Let's go Faith. It's ok, I won't ever let go of you." said Yuki, Faith was still crying. So they all got up and left, Yuki carried Faith. They heard Akito's voice, "Come in." This time Kyo opened the door, Haru was right behind him then Tohru and Yuki with Faith, then Momiji, Hiro and Kisa, Ayame, Hatori, Shigure, Ritsu, and Kagura.

"Oh poor little Faith. I'm sorry." Akito walked up and almost touched her head.

"Don't touch her." said Yuki. He held her closer to his body.

"Oh well look at that, the rat daddy is looking after his rooster daughter. So precious," Then after Akito said that, he slapped Yuki. "Don't let me remind you who the head of this family again, but if you want me to than I will. I won't hold back. Maybe this time I'll actually whip you this time." He whispered to Yuki, than walked away.

"Now, now. Who's the mom? The one who all of them love? Maybe...Tohru Honda? Aw yes! Miss Honda," he walked over to her, his face in her's. "What makes you think you could have a baby with THREE cursed Sohma's? What makes you think that you could have their baby and never get married to them. A baby! That poor, poor baby, a mommy and three daddy's who love her, but don't love each other enough to get married? Huh?" he slpped Tohru as well.

"Humm, Haru what makes you think that you could have a baby with this slut and not ask me first? That you love her and people should just pop out babies because you love her? That's not how it works in out fmaily and you know it, did you see what I did to your little girl? Want to know? Did you forget? Well don't worry everytime you see her you'll remember what you did. You couldn't protect her, you ave her those scars, you couldn't stop me in time. Now could you?" he slapped Haru and moved on.

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo. You little monster. Did you think you could be accepted by this family if you fell in love and had a baby with her? A member of the zodiac, is what you'll never be. But your daughter is one, so are her other dad's. But you'll never be. You don't deserve to be, a cat can and will never be accepted into the zodiac. You were luck to have a rooster daughter, you were lucky that Kureno died and she became one she was choosen to be one because he mom, her dads, what would be part of her family. You're lucky that Tohru doesn't reject her like Kana or Momiji's mom. Vey lucky that you can still live with her, your daughter can still live with her mom. You are a horrible perosn for thinking that. Horrible." he slapped him and walked away.

"Faith, I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry that you have such a stuipid family. How about you live with me and I can teach you everything you need to know. Take you away from this stupid fmaily of yours. The only time you would ever have to see themis at New Year's. What do you say little rooster?" asked Akito. Faith went out of her Yuki's arms and walked over to Akito, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Tohru were all crying. Everyone else was swelling up with tears but holding them back not showing their weakness to him. The truth is she's everyone's weakness and Akito sees that. Faith walked up to Akito, looked him in the eyes and slapped him.

"I am not afraid of you. I know you need me, so you're begging me to come along. But I won't my family loves me and I love them. The only one who is truley stupid is you. Not me or anyone behind me, or Rin. I know you're sorry that you hurt me but only because you are and idiot and you forgot who you're dealing with. The rooster, the smart rooster who has good hearing and know's what you're up to. I will reveal it if you don't watch your mouth and shut up. Leave my family alone. All of my family. I hate you, so does everyone everyone behind me. We all hate you. But I'll accept you if you apologize to everyone behind me, and me meaning it and I'll forget what you said about my family asking me to leave them behind. Got it?!" Everyone was shocked. She just told off Akito, all he did was drop to his knees and said, "I'm sorry everyone, I truely am. For what I did over the years. I am so, so sorry." Akito couldn't say no to her. One because of her eyes how they looked like Yuki's eyes straping guilt to him. Two because she was 100 right. He needed her, later she would help him make decions. She would learn to accept him. And three, she was Kureno. Akito knew that, he could never say no to the rooster, to Kureno or her. That is the true power if the rooster. Her true strength. She turned around and walked away.

"Thank you, for apologizing Akito. But I still don't trust you." She grabbed Yuki and Tohru's hands, than let go. Then she grabbed Haru and Kyo's hand's, than let go. And last grabbed Kisa who gabbed Hiro's hand and Momiji who grabbed Shigure's hand who grabbed Ayame's hans who grabbed Hatori's hand then let go. She went back and grabbed Yuki's hand who grabbed Tohru's hand and Kyo's hand who grabbed Haru's hand. Then the giant fmaily all went to Shigure's house and they all talked, watched TV, played games, and told stories. Faith then started to sing songs. The first one was Oscar Mayer Weiner. It went: My bologna has a fisrt name, it's O-S-C-A-R. My bologna has a second name, its M-E-Y-E-R. Oh I love to eat it every day, and if you ask me what I'll sayyyyyyyy. Is Oscar Meyer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!!! Then they sang: Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer weiner, that is what I'd truely like to beeee-eeee-eee. 'Cause if I were an Oscar Meyer weiner, everyone would be in love with meeeee!!!!!!!!!

"Hey I have an idea!" shouted Momiji.

"What?" asked Faith.

"How about I teach you my song than we can sing it together and when ever you get loney you can sing it and think of me then you'll be happy!" said Momji.

"Ok!" said Faith all happy.

"Who's strolling through the forest?

The brids and the bees sing Momiji.

The frogs in the pond are calling,

Momiji yes it's true!

Go ahead Faith! Your turn!!" Momiji sings smiling.

"Who's strolling through the forest?

The birds and the bees sing Momiji.

The frogs in the pond are calling,

Momiji yes it's true!" Faith sings.

"Who's srtolling through the forest?

The birds and the bees sing Momiji.

The frogs in the pond are calling,

Momiji yes its true." they sing together. Yuki, Haru, Kyo, and Tohru smile seeing there daughter still here and smiling finally being happy after what happened with Akito. But they all know that she will always have that in her memories and will never forget about it. They know that and she knows that. But she will always be happy, hiding what hurts her like Momiji and Tohru. She thinks that if she shows how she'll really feel than her parents would be sad as well because she loves them and wants them not to worry about her as much as they do. She is really hurting inside but is still alive, she's not dead inside just a little hurt.

"Someones at the door." said Faith.

"What how do you know Faith?" asked Shigure.

"I don't know really, I just sense someone at the door. Someone who's not supposed to be there." said Faith. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Yuki.

"Oh no. I see exactly who it is," She opened her eyes. "Akito." she finished.

"Akito." repeated Yuki, Kyo, and Haru at the same time. Everyone else just gasped.

"I'll get it." said Faith. She got up and ran to the door. She opened the door before Akito got there. "Hello, Akito." she said coldly.

They all ran into the room. Kyo held his little girls shoulders, Yuki held her hand, and Haru held her other hand.

"How can we help you?" asked Faith.

"I came, to take you home, with me." Akito smiled pushed Yuki, Haru, and Kyo away and grabbed Faith by the waist and lifted her on his shoulder. Then ran away. She was kicking and pounding, shouting, "Let me go! DADDY!!!!!!!!MOMMY!!!!!!!"

Akito stopped and threw her on the ground. "Oh you want mommy and daddy, huh? Well they can't help you now. I AM your mommy and daddy now. Oh watcha gonna do? Cry?" asked Akito.

"No. I'm not going to cry," she started to tear up. "I'm going to show you the real me. What I can really do." She grabbed her necklace and ranked it off breaking the chain. She put it into her pocket. She started screaming andher skin began to fall off. She ripped at her arms and legs. Making scars where she scratched with her giant deadly claws. Wings began to pop out of her back. She screamed and screamed, but toughed it out for her parents, for her family, for whats right, for her life. She looked at him saw his shocked face, her red eyes glared at him, and she heard a voice. This voice was calling her. "Faith, Faith were are you? It's you Daddy Haru. Answer me! Please, don't do this to yourself. Don't give into Akito, please llisten to me!" It was Haru. we was looking for his little girl.

"Daddy Haru?" shouted Faith, hoping he would answer.

"Faith!" he shouted, than he showed up through the trees. "Faith?" he was shocked. He saw the necklace in her pocket, he knew she did that to herself. "Faith. Why did you do this? What were you thinking?" he asked her. She didn't say anything. She took off. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She was at the beach. She fell on her knees and cried. She kept those words in her mind and his face. The face of disapointment. She looked up and saw something the rain began to fall. She saw someone in front of her. It was her three dads and her mom. She growled at them, jumped back and yelled, "Get away! Get away from the freak! Just leave me here and be happy! You'll never be happy with me here! Never! So just LEAVE! LEAVE ALREADY!!!!"

"How could you ask me to do that? Ask me to leave my only daughter here, alone. I could never do that to anyone, let alone my only daughter!" said Tohru.

"I agree, how could you ask us to do that Faith. We don't care what you did to protect us and you. Just don't ever ask us to leave. You know no one could just leave their own daughter. What do you want us to do? Erase our memories of you?Just forget that you ever excisted, forget that someone we love is gone, we would wake up knowing something is missing, that thing, that love that is missing is you!" shouted Yuki.

"Are you stupid now? How could you ever think that we would just leave you? If you fight back or not, you ARE going home with us. If you like it or not you're coming. Go ahead and fight, with us we know you we would know all of your moves and we would stop you, change you back. We love you and you can't tell you not to. That's impossible for us to do! You're family!" shouted Haru.

"Look, I know what you're going through. You think your ugly, everyone hates you, everyone can't stand you because of the way you look. I know this because, well because I've been through that myself. But with Daddy Yuki and your mom instead. I would never have thought my own daughter would reject me. Don't you know where you got this from? Me, want me to prove it? Fine I will!" he grabbed his braclet and threw it to the ground. He transform. "See, I love you enough to show you my true from. And this, what you are, is your true from. I'm sorry I gave this to you. I didn't mean to give this to you. I just hoped you would have my hair or eyes instead of this. But it seems god hates me and made you like this. I'm sorry, Faith. I really am." He made is way over to her when he was talking and her hugged her. They turned back together. Kyo still had his pants on and Faith had her long sleved shirt and her shorts with tighhts underneath on. Her hair was mostly down, but she had two pigtails on her head thatwent down. Those pigtails started on the top of her head and went behind it and stayed there, these pigtail were also black. The rest of her hair was down. Her hair gorws fast so now her hair was down to her mid back. This is also a side affect of having these three as fathers. Her hair grows very fast they must cut it very short everyday about 5-7 times. They looked so cute, kyo hugging his daughter from the side and she was hugging his arm.

"Come on, let's go home." Kyo told Faith. She nodded tears rolling down her face. Kyo held her hand and walked over he leaned down and picked up his braclet and put it on. Haru took Faith's necklace out of her pocket and exchanged the chain with one of his own. He put it on her neck and then she grabbed his hand. Yuki went and held her shoulders, and Tohru placed her hand on her daughters back.

"Let's go home, together." she said smiling. No longer crying.

"Aw. So sweet." said a voice sacastically.

"Akito." said Faith.

"Yes. How did you know little one? Are you physic? MY little one." said Akito appearing from the shadow.

"Who are you calling 'YOUR little one'? Huh?" said Faith.

"You, after all I am the head of the family, all of you Sohma's are my children. All of you, even you, little one." he placed his hand on her cheek and she shivered than shook her head to the side. And looked away. "Would you like me to educate you, just like you daddy, Yuki? You wouldn't know about that, huh? But I would actually hit you and only your dad would know with what. Wouldn't you Yuki?" They all looked at him he was in shock and looked down at his daughter.

"Leave Daddy Yuki out of it! This is between you and me!" Faith shouted at Akito. She pulled her hands away and got away from Yuki, she went up to Akito and punched him in the stomach. When he was down she slapped him. Doesn't feel good does it? Now leave my family out of it! I wish I was head of the family and you were gone. You treat people like dirt and I hate you! Everyone does. You don't see that, the only way people listen to is is because you threatin them! I may be five but I'm not stupid. I'm smarter than you! So stay away from my family and me and I'll let you go. Good-bye." she turned around and walked slowly to her parents showing that she doesn't care is he catches up.

"Faith,you are such a smart girl. We love you." said Tohru. She hugged her daughter and than picked her up and carried her home. Letting her sleep in her arms.

**The next morning...**

"Morning everyone!" sang Faith. Everyone sleept over and waiting for her at the kitchen table for breakfast. They heard the whole story.

"Sister Faith!" shouted Momiji running up and hugging her.

"Brother Momiji!" shouted Faith. Hugging him back.

"I'm so proud of you! You stood up to Akito, now he'll never hurt you again and if he does than you'll hurt him again. Show him what you're made of. I love you, sister, we all do. And we're all so proud of you. We really are Faith. And we're go releived that you're ok, except for what you did to your arms and legs. Oh that reminds you, I got you this," he pulled out a gold locket. "My mutti gave it to me, but I never use it. I would just rather give it to you. I mean after all I never wear it, too many memories I don't want. So I'm giving it to oyu. And if you look inside than you'll find I picture of all of your parents. See Yuki and Tohru in one side, and Haru and Kyo are in the other side of the heart. It took me forever to get this pictures in and I had to get the pictures which took a while. But here you are." He put the golden heart-shaped locket on her neck.

"Thank you so much Brother Momiji. Thank you so much everyone." she smiled and held her neckleces which are close to her heart.

"We love you." said Yuki. He kneeld down and held his srms out. She ran into them and he hugged her. She cried in his arms, which made him cry. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I'm so sorry I had to put you through what I did. I dodn't mean to, but now as I look back, I just wish that I could stop it. Stop everyone from worry about me. I should worry about them and they should worry about themselves. I don't get why anyone would want to worry about me. I really don't. I doesn't make sense. Someone worry about me. I guess that's why I'm crying. I put you through all of that for nothing, I'm sorry." she just held on to Yuki's neck and he held her close to him. Close to his heart.

"It's ok now Faith, as long as you don't ever do that to me again. Any of us. We were all searching for you. And when we couldn't find you it worried us. But we heard Haru and how he found you, we were relieved. And so were our hearts, and now being here with you holding you close to me, close to my heart, it makes me happy. And I'm glad to say that I am your father, and that I can point to you can say 'Yes. That's my little girl. My true love.' And knowing you almost took that away from me, it hurts me deeply, but getting you back and holding you like this right here, right now, makes it all worth while. It mends bu broken heart of almost losing you. I guess all I want to say is I love you Faith, and have faith in yourself, and have faith in us. But always remember who you are, Faith." Yuki was finished and still held her.

"Daddy Yuki is right Faith, every single word." said Haru. He walked over and hugged her close to his heart as well. "Every last word. You know I loved your dad, but then I relized I don't love him I love Tohru, your mom. And now I love you, you are the most precious thing to all of us. All children are loved by their parents even if they don't show it, deep down in their heart they do. And sometimes when you want to run away, get out of this family and don't want to be near anyone, remember that this is your family and all of us love you. You are going to have to live with that because we love you and care for you and even when you want us gone we will always be there, with you forever. Till the day we die, Faith we love you and remember that, your family is speical and when people make fun of you for having three dads, tell us, we will make it better. You have to tell someone when you're being teased, ok?" he finished and was still holding Faith as wll as Yuki.

"Damn, I can't believe that runnig away is the answer to all of our problems. It's not ok. It's just-it's just had all of us worried sick, we could only hope that Akito didn't kill you. Running away like that isn't ok. It's not good, what if someone took you, kidnapped you, What would you do? You couldn't do anything, and neither could we. Kidnappers are different than Akito, Akito wouldn't kill you. But kidnappers would. What do have to say about that? What would would you say when we couldn't do anything and you cried and cried for us to come, but we didn't show up because we didn't know where you were. All because someone kidnapped you. Faith, you've got to think these things over. Ok?" Kyo some how made his way over to them and joined in the hugging. "Faith I love hugging you like this, it makes me feel and know that you'll always be safe in my arms and around me. I love holding you to my heart and having you in safety. Faith the thing is I love you, I love you more than anything in the world. We all do. Your dads, mommy, and me. We love you dearly."

"Faith, you know what a mother hates the most. Leaving her child, letting that child go off and live by themselves, but it hurts a mother more if that child leaves home when their young and nevers come home. Running away, being kidnapped, its too much for a mom to take. I would have to lose you this young Faith. Haiving your only child leave and be lost, or never coming back, it hurts be to think about it. What someone could do to you, a little five year old. It-its hurts me in the bottom of my heart, I long for you to go to college and get married and be on your own, but it I would hate it for you to die. Imagining what someone would do to you, could do to you, its descusting. I hate it, but I hate it more that you would to what you did last night. I hate that, I imagined you dead because I was sure Akito would have killed you, but when I saw you standing there it made my heart happy, and then my heart was shocked and sad seeing you like that. I know I'm young, and so are you, but you have to understand seeing you like that in that condition it made me want to vomit. Thats how much it hurt me, but I would just like to say, we all love you, every last one of us to the bone. That's how much we love you. I would rather Akito take my life than yours thats how much I love you. A mother would rather herself be killed than her child, and that's what I would do. For you to live I would kill myself if I had to. I would, Faith, I love you so much. Faith, I do." Tohru was over there as well now hugging her close to her heart as well.

Around her loving parents, you couldn't see a trace of Faith at all. Her parents loved her. They would anything for her. Anything to make her life better anything to make her life easier. But in the end, they didn't have their memories erased of little Faith, and they weren't over protective either. They were just like any other parent. All of them. They seemed like a normal family except of the zodiac thing and sometimes they forgot. Tohru would hug one of them, or they would hug her and transform but still everything was pretty normal for their family. And as Faith grew-up she had to spend time with Akito, for that was destiny of the rooster. Always be by the side of the head of the family. Always. So she did, and through her life she couldn't help bu think if the rooster before her, Kureno, was watching over her. And her was, making sure that she did what she had to, get over having to be with Akito and do your duty. So she did and now she's a wonder ful young lady would loves her family and hopes that they'll never die. But the coarse of life has to take that road and for her having four parents, she'll be down that road alot. And one day when it's her time she go down that road herself and be with her parents forever. Watching over the next rooster in the generations. But when that rooster dies she'll hand her responsability over to the next rooster and her sould would finally rest with her parents. Tohru, her loving mom or mutti, Yuki, her caring dad, Haru, her understanding dad, and Kyo her stong and protective dad. They will always live together in harmony. May they live together forever with their daughter Faith forever and ever.


End file.
